Darks Dream
by darkestelipse
Summary: updated... Basicly dark has an all sining all dancing dream envolving different charicters doing stuff they would never usualy do much to Darks horror...
1. welcome to your dream

This is my first ever fan fic so please be nice. And … Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of these songs as if I could ever write anything that good…. Enjoy… oh and dont forget to R&R

It was midsummer and as Daisuke Niwa settled down to sleep his other half was already fast asleep.But the summer solstice can cause, strange and, in some cases disturbing, dreams. Little did Dark know that he was in for the night of his life…

Dark: what a strange place – its like a HUGE stage but pitch black, I wonder where the lights are? Dark walks around, arms outstretched ouch … well I think i've found the wall any way, right lights ON . Where am I anyway?

The light, lights up a huge stage with Daisuke, Risa, Riku, Satoshi, krad and Emiko standing on it

Dark: huh

Daisuke: Welcome to your dream  
we got fun 'n' games

Dark: slowly uhhhhh

Daisuke: We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
we are the people that can find  
whatever you may need  
if you got the money honey

Dark: HONEY?

Daisuke: We got your disease

Dark: what disease

Daisuke: In your dream  
Welcome to your dream  
Watch it bring you to you're shun Na, na, na, na, na,na,na,na, knees, knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed

Dark: well that's nice isn't it?

Risa shoves Daisuke off the stage

Dark: uh oh- now I'm worried

Risa: Welcome to your dream  
we'll take it day by day

Dark: now i'm worried

Risa: If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay

Dark: why is every one obsessed with me bleeding?

Risa: And you're a very sexy boy

Dark: I know i'm irresistible aren't I?

Risa: Very hard to please

Dark: oh I don't know…

Risa: You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In your dream  
Welcome to your dream  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine  
I, I, wanna hear you scream

Dark: why… i'm not a girl i'm a macho hunk, I can't scream.

Satoshi: Welcome to your dream

Dark: oh no not you … any one but you

Satoshi: It gets worse here everyday

Dark: oh nice to see you're, you're usual optimistic self.

Satoshi: Ya learn ta live like an animal  
in your dream where we play

Dark: ummmmmmmm interesting phrasing

Satoshi: If you got a hunger for what you see  
you'll take it eventually

Dark: you bet I will

Satoshi: You can have anything you want  
but you better not take it from me

Dark: oh very welcoming i'm sure, but don't worry I will though.

Satoshi: in your dream  
welcome to your dream

Dark: stop saying that

Satoshi: Watch it bring you to your shun na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Dark: not you as well, that's just not fair

Emiko: And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!

Dark: wow Emiko calm down

Krad buts in

krad: You know where you are

Dark: yep

Krad: You're in your dream baby  
you gonna die

Dark: oh your lovely – so i'm gonna die in my own dream – oh i'm so happy. **A/N please note the sarcasm.**

Daisuke: In your dream  
Welcome to your dream  
Watch it bring you to your shun,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees, knees

Dark: ok, ok I get the idea

Risa: In your dream  
Welcome to your dream  
Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

Dark: enough already

Satoshi: in your dream  
Welcome to dream  
Watch it bring you to your shun,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,knees,knees

Dark: noooooooo spare me

Emiko: Down in your dream  
welcome to your dreem

Dark: arghhhhhhhhhhhh (this brings a whole new meaning to the word torture)

Krad pushes her away

Dark: you always have to have the last word don't you.

Krad: Watch it bring you to your…

Dark: what?

Krad: It's gonna bring you down!  
HA!

Dark: ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkk well that was ummmmmmmmmmm interesting … moving on – I'm dreading what's next…

**Well? Love it or hate it – please let me know … I can handle it – I think….**


	2. toxic

**updated... thanks for all the grate revews guys - i reeeeeeeeely apreciate it.**

**Disclamer: as if i could ever write D.N Angel or toxic - i am but a lowly weirdo...**

**please enjoy and dont forget... R&R thank you...**

After that strange escapade in which dark got welcomed to his very own dream (he must be so pleased) he found himself permanently brain damaged and once again in the pitch black, with no idea of where he was. Only this time he had the sense to stay still –(his nose still hurt from the last encounter with the hard, stone brick wall.) So he just sat there talking to himself… like a lunatic (Satoshi singing must have damaged him more than I thought)

Dark: well that was ummmmmmmm strange. I wonder what's next? Why am I dreading it so much? Long pause I know your there, hiding in the dark with your music and your songs, come out and take what's coming to ya.

(Author hurries into Fanfic before Dark hurts himself and makes even more of fool of himself)

Pip: um dark it's your dream you control it. Oh and don't get paranoid, I think you'll enjoy this next one… mwah haha hahahahha… ahem. (Exits coughing)

Dark: and she calls me the lunatic… well the magic words umm let me see… LIGHTS… CAMARA… ACTION.

(Risa appears on a cityscape dressed in a tight black costume)

Dark: is that you Risa… Risa? Say something! It's not like you to be quiet.

Risa: Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

Dark: I said say something not sing.

Risa: a guy like you

Should wear a warning

Dark: why? … To sexy for you huh.

Risa: It's dangerous

I'm fallen'

Dark: heroically wait Risa ill save you

Daisuke: she's not really falling you twit… and quit trying to act the hero all the time

Dark: oh right

Risa: There's no escape

I can't wait

Dark: huh what… no some one lemmie out… im ever so slightly claustrophobic.

Risa: I need a hit

Baby, give me it

Dark: sorry Risa I don't hit girls.

Risa: You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Dark: at least someone's enjoying it.

Risa: Too high

Can't come down

Dark: its ok I can always call wiz and get you down but when you're in this mood im not sure I want to.

Risa: Losing my head...

Dark: you've already lost it sweetheart.

Risa: Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

Dark: uh… well not really

Risa: With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Dark: oh has the fair come to town again?

Risa: You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Dark: what toxic?

Risa: With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Dark: look if you think i've poisoned you…

Risa: Don't you know that you're toxic?

Dark: frankly, no.

Risa: And I love what you do

Dark: I agree thieving not a bad job…

Risa: Don't you know that you're toxic?

Dark: I already told you – no I don't

Risa: It's getting late

Dark: it is?

Risa: To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil cup

Dark: you didn't poison your self did you – I knew you were mad but this is just psycho.

Risa: Slowly

It's taking over me

Dark: Risa you're scaring me…

Risa: Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Dark: what is?

Risa: Can you feel me now?

Dark: sort of

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

Dark: someone help meeee.

Risa: You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Dark: I new drinking poison wasn't a good idea.

Risa: With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Dark: you don't need to take poison to get addicted to me.

Risa: Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Dark: well… I do now.

Risa: Don't you know that you're toxic?

Dark: well I suppose I am … yes I am.

Daisuke: stop encouraging him Risa.

(Risa pushes Daisuke of the building – Dark is to busy staring closely at Risa to notice what she is doing)

Risa: (as if nothing happened) with a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under

Dark: um Risa I like you but there's no need to take it that far.

Risa: With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

(Risa walks to wards him slowly)

Dark: aaah Risa you can stop that now

Risa: (gets out a whip) Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Dark: um Risa you're terrifying me – put the whip down and step away slowly...

Risa: Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I'm ready now

(Lights go out)

Dark: phew thank god that's over – 2 terrifying songs in a row – I cant take much more of this, oh well, on with the dream. what next?

**poor dark i think ill give him a break for the next song... but i dunno... please let me no what you think - until the next time, farewell.**


	3. cumfortably numb

**hello im back again - thanks for all the fantastic revews - im soooooooo happy **

**Disclamer: no i dont own any of the songs or D.N.angel **

**ok. Daisuke is reveling his anoyed side hear so if he seems out of charicter - thats why. **

**on with the show and dont forget to R&R. enjoy.**

Dark – after being chased by a desperate Risa, was once again in the darkness, he was still recovering from his "near death experience" (some people love to exaggerate but all the same he does have a point.) any way the kind author had decided to give Dark a chapter of and let some one else suffer…

Dark: wow you do have a hart after all

Pip: don't push it – due to circumstances I will have to leave the Fanfic now and prepare for the next song so I will leave you in the capable hands of my apprentice_ – _CHARLOTTE.

Charlotte: ill take it from hear _– pip exits – _right dark, as the author has very stupidly giver you the chapter off im in charge _– clicks fingers – she and Dark are standing in a cinema. _Right ill just get the popcorn – I think you'll enjoy this one. _–Grins evilly._

_The curtains open- Daisuke is lying in a Hospital bed, Satoshi is standing over him. Daisuke looks terrified._

Dark: don't tell me Satoshi's gonna sing again – quick someone get the earmuffs

Charlotte: shut up and eat your popcorn.

Satoshi: hello

Daisuke:(hello)

Satoshi: is there anybody in there?

Daisuke: yes 'corse there is, you deaf?

Satoshi: Just nod if you can hear me

Daisuke: if I couldn't hear you why did I say hello?

Satoshi: is there anybody home?

Daisuke: wait… you aren't going to give me CPR again are you … some one GET ME OUT OF HEAR.

Satoshi: Come on now  
I hear you're feeling down

Daisuke: who told you that, I'm happy, happy, happy – despite the circumstances.

Satoshi: Well I can ease your pain…

Daisuke: im not in any pain – at the moment.

Satoshi: …and get you on your feet again  
Relax...

Daisuke: how do you expect me to relax while your singing?

Satoshi: I need some information first  
Relax...

Daisuke: im FINE d'ya hear – its you who's gone crazy, your singing, its some thing I never thought possible.

Satoshi: Just the basic facts  
Can you show me where it hurts?

Daisuke: im not in any pain – yet. But I daresay if you keep singing I will be.

Satoshi: There is no pain you are receding

Daisuke: yes I just told you that.

Satoshi: A distant ship smoke on the horizon

Daisuke: oh where, where – it might get me away from you

Satoshi: You're are only coming through in waves

Daisuke: it's probably the shock wave from the ship.

Satoshi: Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

Daisuke: hang on isn't that my line?

Satoshi: When I was a child I caught a fever

Daisuke: did you? Isn't this irrelevant?

Satoshi: My hands swelled just like two balloons.

Daisuke: this is my line.

Satoshi: Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain you will not understand

Daisuke: don't patronise me.

Satoshi: This is not how I am  
I, I, I _– Satoshi does a "dance fever" move-_ have become comfortably numb.

_Daisuke backs away looking scared and slightly annoyed. Riku enters looking worriedarmedwith a syringe-_

Daisuke: oh thank god Riku, I cant take much more of this.

Riku: Ok (ok)

Daisuke: ehh

Riku: It's just a little pinprick  
There'll be no more…

Daisuke: aaaaaargh

Satoshi: now you're getting it.

Riku: But you may feel a little sick

Daisuke: I don't feel sick I feel pain.

Riku: Can you stand up now?  
I do believe it's working  
Uh-huh,

Satoshi: uh-huh

Riku: uh-huh

Satoshi: uh-huh

Riku: That'll keep you going for the show.  
C'mon it's time to go.

Daisuke: what show – not ice and snow surely? I haven't got my dress fixed yet.

Riku: There is no pain you are receding

Daisuke: there is now – no offence but you stuck a needle in me

Riku: A distant ship smoke on the horizon

Daisuke: not that ship again.

Riku: You're only coming through in waves  
your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

Daisuke: hay stop nicking my lines.  
When I was a child I caught a fleeting-glimpse

Riku: Out of the corner of my eye

Daisuke: how did you no what I was gonna say next?

Satoshi: she heard the song, obviously.

Riku: I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now the child has grown  
the dream is gone

Daisuke: you had a child?

Satoshi: calm down its only a dream.

Riku: I, I, I have become comfortably numb _– Riku also does "dance fever" moves_

Daisuke: not you as well

Riku: Uh-huh

Satoshi: uh-huh

Riku: uh-huh

Satoshi: uh-huh

_Nurse enters_

Nurse: WHAT THE HELL D'YA THINK YA DOING- THIS BOY NEEDS REST AND RELAXATION NOW GET OUT AND GET LOST. – Oh sorry I thought the song had finished – oh well I just have to finish it off:  
I, I, I have become Comfortably Numb

_Nurse exits leaving Daisuke huddled in a corner mumbling to himself and sucking his thumb._

Charlotte: well I don't think Daisuke will forget that in a hurry – nor will I for that matter.

Dark: hay charlotte – d'ya think um what's her name um pip will let me have another chapter off?

Charlotte: I dunno – you'll just have to wait and see.

Dark: ok, im looking forward to it now – um – fancy a kiss sweetheart?

Charlotte: _- punches him- _PERVERT

_BLACKOUT_

**ok that was interesting writing it for me - i hope it was as interesting for you. poor Daisuke hes had a hard time lately so he might not be in the next one - tell me what you think of it and if you have any idears for songs - again pleas let me know - thanks for reading - TTFN.**


	4. dimonds are a girls beast friend

**hi again thanks for the graterevews - im just tryin a diferent tack hear so bear with me, sorry i avnt updated, but please enjoyanyway. oh and as usual - please dont forget to revew.**

After Daisuke had been umm slightly _disturbed_ by Satoshi, Riku and an ammoniums nurse (I don't wanna lay it on to thick) the _kind_ writer thought shed try a whole new perspective so as dark sat in the pitch black reflecting on how he could make the last chapter happen in real life. The stage was being set for a whole new setting

Dark: you finished yet – some people are trying to think up evil plans.

Pip: oh is krad here?

Dark: why can't I be evil for once?

Pip: I dunno but at the moment I don't exactly care.

Dark: ok… what's up next?

Pip: well go see for your self.

Lights turn on to revel Risa and Emiko standing around on a stage 

Risa: ok let's go.

Dark: oh no Risa isn't gonna sing again is she?

Emiko: The French were bred to die for love. _hits Risa in the face._

Risa: they delight in fighting duels. _hits Emiko back._

Emiko: but I prefer a man who lives…

Risa: _steps in front of Emiko_ …and gives expensive – hint, hint - jewels.

Dark: do I sense a little bit of tension here?

Kosuke: yeh they've been arguing for ages, just grin and bear it.

Emiko: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend._ She holds her hand out to Kosuke but brings it up hitting him in the chin and waking Risa in the face._

Kosuke: she's lovely really (god that hurt)

Risa: A kiss may be grand _– kisses Dark -_ but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat, or help you at the automat.

Dark: then why did you just kiss me?

Emiko: Men grow cold _– looks pointedly at Kosuke-_ as girls grow old  
and we all lose our charms in the end.

Kosuke: what?

Risa: - you lost yours ages ago - But square-cut or pear-shaped  
these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Kosuke: do you think they're hinting at something?

Dark: hmmmmmmmmm maybe but I cant think what?

Emiko: Tiffany's... _– strikes a pose-_

Risa: Cartiè... _Risa steps in front of her also striking a pose._

Emiko: black… _steps in front_

Risa: star… _buts in_

Emiko: Ross… _shoving Risa out the way_

Risa: gore -_pushes Emiko off stage_

Emiko: _- runs over to Kosuke - _Talk to me, kosuke Niwa tell me all about it!

Daisuke – _sound of vomiting._

Emiko: There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer _(winks at dark and Daiki)_  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Risa: There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
thinks you're awful nice…  
but get that ice or else no dice. _Looks disgruntled _– that's never gonna happen to me-

Emiko: _- climbs back on stage - _He's your guy when stocks are high  
but beware when they start to descend,

Risa: It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Emiko: I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Risa: _- shoves Emiko away - _and I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic  
are better bets if little pets get big baguettes. – Heh Heh –

Dark: your evil.

Emiko: _- walks over to Daiki _Time rolls on and youth is gone  
and you can't straighten up when you bend - _grabs his walking stick and pushes him over-_

Daiki: OWWWWWWW M'BACK

Risa: but stiff back or stiff knees – _looks a Emiko_ _who looks like she's gonna spit poison any time now…_  
you stand straight as …

Emiko: tiffany's _twirls Daiki's stick around._

Risa: Diamonds…

Emiko: Diamonds...  
- I don't mean rhinestones – obviously

Risa: _shoves Emiko away_ but Diamonds Are A Girl's Best…

Emiko: _Emiko walks on and very calmly pushes Risa away to the other side of the stage and leans on her._ Best friend. _Winks._

**well wadd'ya think love it or hate it please let me not - and if you have any idears for songs or anything please let me know - TTFN. **


	5. the other halves

**thanks again for the revews- sorry the last chappie was so rubbish - i havent been feeling my self - i hope this ones better - oh yeh, before i forget...**

**Disclamer: how on earth could i own any of the song or D.N angel - get real...**

**ok now that sout of the way - please enjoy and dont forget to R&R.**

_Spooky voiceover voice_ The "holiday" has finished. Dark will get traumatised, Satoshi will sing, Daisuke will dance, Krad will … Krad will ummmmmmmm… talk to dark?

Ahem spooky voice aside, Dark had been very ummmmmmmm _unimpressed_ by Emiko and Risa sinning, and had told the rubbish author to bring things back to normal. So the insane author had, in her usual _kind _way brought the dream back to torturing Dark.

Dark: oh yes in her very kind way.

Pip: hay im just trying to make up for the appalling song in the last chapter.

Dark: noooooooo please, don't remind me, i've never been including in something so, so rubbish.

Pip: there's no need to be insulting. Well this time its gonna be better- I hope.

Dark: well get on with it; you'll soon know how bad it is.

Pip: fine.

_Lights go up Satoshi is standing on the stage next to Daisuke dressed normally (thank god) music starts up – creating a spotlight on Satoshi and Daisuke._

Dark: uh oh.

Daisuke: You are subject to inspections

Dark: huh, im not a lab rat you know.

Daisuke: those are not your lips.

Dark: well they were when I last looked. D'ya wanna come and find out?

Daisuke: have you been kissed by a computer?

Dark: look I know ill kiss almost anything – but that's taking it just a little bit to far.

Daisuke: are you able to move your hips?

Dark: oh yeh that's my speciality. _Grabs a hula ring and starts spinning it round his hips._

Daisuke & Satoshi: the other halves, have you seen them

Dark: what?

D&S: holding us in  
our other halves, can you see them?

Dark: what are you on about?

D&S: they cling to our skin

_Krad enters._

Dark: oh look what the cat dragged in.

Krad: hay, I have feelings to you know _sniffs_

Dark: _heartily sarcastic _really? Well, well who'd of thought it.

Satoshi: Is it true, are you changing

Dark: oh look, your tamers sinning you a love song.

Krad: _starting to cry_ don't be mean, he probably can't sing anyway, this is only your sick and sordid dream.

Dark: oh so the kitty has some bite ay.

Satoshi: if so, I won't come in

Krad: at least he's not a pervert.

Dark: meaning?

Satoshi: are you going to be so different  
there's a war with our halves?

Krad: say Dark you don't think this is directed at us?

Dark: Na it couldn't be.

Satoshi & Daisuke: The other halves, have you seen them?

Krad: see "the other halves".

Dark: well you could have a point.

Krad: oh yeh a point, I have a point, oh yeh.

Dark: can you save the celebration till after the song?

D&S: Holding us in

Our other halves can you see them?

Dark: I can see a crazed snivelling wreck and a hunky babe magnet- is that who you mean.

Krad: narcissist.

D&S: We cling to our skin

Dark: yes Satoshi, you cling to your skin before your infection takes over the world.

Krad: _sniff _yes my first ambition – I remember it well…

Satoshi: Randy Perkins, where are you now?

Krad: who the what?

Satoshi: The age of innocence is dead

Dark: I hope your listening to that Daisuke.

Daisuke: Legions of legends have shown us how  
When your raging, it's so hard to keep your head.

Krad: I think he's aiming that at you.

Dark: oh come on, I don't shout _that _much.

Satoshi: When you're raging, it's so hard to keep your head

Dark: hah you can't talk, even Satoshi's complaining

Satoshi: I'm not complaining, it's so hard to keep my head

Krad: you were saying, Dark…

Dark: shut up.

Daisuke: When you're raging, it's so hard to keep your head.

Dark: not a word krad, not a word.

Satoshi & Daisuke: The other halves have you seen them

Holding us in.

Krad: look they wouldn't be sinning this if it weren't for you taking over Daisuke all the time.

Dark: excuse me; you can't talk.

S&D: Our other halves, can you see them?

We cling to our skin.

Dark: ok, ok you got it right, it was directed at us.

Krad: oh yeh, I got a point, oh yeh, I rule, I rule.

Dark: not yet you don't.

Krad: no… but soon I will. I will take over this puny little world mwah ha ha ha ha.

Dark: and on that bombshell, it's the end of the chapter.

Pip: hay that's my line.

_Blackout._

Pip: oh damn.

**well? whaddya think - please let it be good - please let it be good, oh well ill get over it one day- oh and thanks for the suggestions they are reely good idears. untill the next time **


	6. white rabbit with added toothpaste

**hi its me again, sorry it took so long to update but ive been so buisy. this song is one of my faves but its not widely known, its based on Alice in wonderland so it could be a bit strange.**

**Disclamer: i dont own anything recegnisable.**

**enjoy...**

Well after a slightly hysterical and passionate krad threatened to rule the world, it sure proved that things were nearly back to normal in Darks dream. But things have to change and Dark has to learn how to deal with new and different circumstances, like toothpaste and potatoes and kippers and killer hamsters the list is endless. So to help me randomise this chapter I called my apprentice Charlotte in to help.

Dark: YOU WHAT.

Pip: Charlottes here.

Dark: this dream just gets better and better.

Pip: I take it that was meant to be sarcastic.

Dark: you think im glad to see that bossy, nosey…

_Charlotte walks in._

Dark: … pretty, intelligent… the list is endless.

Pip: quit lying and get in the Fanfic.

Dark: no one tells me what to do.

Charlotte: ahem

Dark: on second thoughts, im going, im going. _Runs away._

Pip: well lets get a good seat, wouldn't wanna miss the fun. _Evil laugh._

Charlotte: I thought I was the evil one.

Pip: you are but I thought a change would be nice.

Charlotte: popcorn and carrots.

Pip: check, and action.

Dark: _from off stage, _That's my line.

_Lights go up to revel a normal stage with random characters standing around; Towa is standing in the centre._

Dark: Towa isn't gonna sing is she?

Towa: One pill makes you larger

And one pill makes you small,

Dark: I new it, your on drugs.

Towa: And the ones that to-to gives you

Don't do anything at all.

Dark: ill take your word for it.

Towa: Go ask to-to.

When she's ten feet tall.

Dark: please note dear readers that that not a pleasant thought.

Towa: And if you go chasing rabbits

And you know you're going to fall…

Dark: change into Daisuke

And I wont get hurt at all.

Charlotte: that's rubbish rhyming. _Throws carrot at him closely followed by a brick._

Dark: hay at least im trying. _Brick hits him. Dark rubs his arm. _I could've sworn something hit me.

Towa: Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar

Has given you the call.

Dark: some how that reminds me of Daiki…

_Daiki hits him on the head with his walking stick._

Dark: is everyone against me this chapter?

Pip: if you're gonna make comments like that, then yes.

Towa: Call to-to

When she was just small.

Dark: ahh her "cute" form

Towa: When the men on the chessboard

Get up and tell you where to go

Dark: she's really lost it this time.

Towa: And you've just had some kind of mushroom

Dark: mmmm magic mushrooms…

Towa: And your mind is moving low.

Dark: that sounds right, its one of the side effects.

Charlotte: and how would you know?

Dark: I picked some from your headmistresses' garden

Charlotte: hmmm, that would explain a lot.

Towa: Go ask To-to,

I think she'll know.

When logic and proportion

Have fallen slightly dead,

Dark: im inclined to believe you on that.

Towa: And the White Knight is talking backwards

And the Red Queen's off with her head!

Dark: what the hell are you on about, ok to recap for your tiny mind, we are in a Fanfic which is in my dream NOT Alice in wonderland. I hope that made sense.

Pip: don't worry…

Charlotte: it didn't.

Towa: Remember what the dormouse said…

Pip: … eat toothpaste

Dark: are you obsessed with toothpaste or something?

Pip: got it in one

Towa: Keep your head, feed your head.

Pip: with toothpaste

Towa starts spinning around and knocks Daisuke of the stage. Daisuke manages to land on his head.

Pip: ooooooo I felt that one.

Dark: Daisuke, are you ok?

Daisuke: tooooooooooothpaste.

Dark: WHAT?

Daisuke: _picks up a tube of toothpaste lying on the ground._ Tooooooooooothpaste.

Pip: so that's what happened to my toothpaste.

Dark: _to Towa who seems to have calmed down_ look what you've done to him.

_Daisuke starts eating the toothpaste_

Towa: aww leave him he's happy with his toothpaste.

_Daisuke leans over dark with his tongue hanging out, his mouth covered in toothpaste._

Dark: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get it away, its horrible get it away from me.

Charlotte: you scream like a girl.

Dark: what do you expect when Daisuke sneaks up behind you covered in toothpaste.

Pip: Hahahahha some times I love my life.

Dark: write another chapter like that and you wont like it much longer.

Dark starts to run towards the hysterical girls, but in perfect timing the light go out and dark trips over a toothpaste covered Daisuke.

Dark: bugger.

**well love it or hate it please let me know, i can handle it so bring it on. (i wish i was that tough in real life sigh)**


	7. man i feel like a woman

**ok hello once again - first things first tho -disclamer: i dont own anything recegnisable - tedious but relevent.**

**and now... the credits:**

**thanks to red-feathers-pink-blossom for the suggestion of the song and thanks to bowleena for suggesting that i put the lyrics in bold. and thanks for all the fantastic revews.**

**now read on and enjoy - if you can...**

Once more Dark found himself in the pitch black and unable to see a thing, but due to all the recent traumas he had suffered he had forgotten that it is best, when you are unable to see anything, to stay put, and was due for…

Dark: owwwwwwwww _dark walks into wall._

Pip: …a hard encounter with the stone wall.

Dark: ya' could've warned me earlier – and im gonna get you for the last chapter _starts walking menacingly towards her._

Pip: CHARLOTTE…

Charlotte very bizarrely appears out of no were holding a rubber hammer.

Dark: you can't scare me with that…

Charlotte: fair enough…_ takes out a tube of toothpaste._

Dark: Arghhhhhhhhhhhh. Not that, anything but that.

Pip: dark was clearly still traumatised from the last part of the dream.

Dark: quit the narration will ya.

Charlotte squirts the toothpaste at him.

Dark: argh I got it on me, get it off get it off.

Pip: charlotte, behave and give the toothpaste to me.

Charlotte: no, it's mine, _evil voice, _all mine mwahahaha.

Pip: I'll trade you a sledgehammer.

Charlotte: hear you go. _Wrestles sledge hammer off her._

Dark: uh oh – she has a weapon of mass destruction … EVERY ONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THERES NO ESCAPE … WERE ALL DOOMED.

Pip: umm charlotte if you give it a rest for a bit, I'll call you jinx.

Charlotte/jinx: ok. _Drops sledgehammer on darks foot. _Sorry it slipped.

Pip: look Jinx if you damage him too much he wont be able to be in the chapter.

Jinx: ok, ok - I wouldn't want him to miss this song for anything. _Evil grin._

Dark: huh, _grabs pip by the collar_ tell me what's gonna happen NOW.

Jinx: _picks up sledgehammer_ ahem.

Dark: ok, I'll wait and see.

Jinx: get in the Fanfic.

Dark: _runs off at top speed._

Pip: its Showtime.

Jinx: lets see... Popcorn, carrots and atomic-fireballs?

Pip: what a lovely mix.

Dark: and action.

Krad appears on stage with a pink mini skirt over his trousers, pink gumboots and his hair in pigtails.

Dark: oh my god, its hideous

Krad:** I'm going out tonight-**

Dark: not like that your not – do you have any pride?

Krad:** I'm feeling' alright**

Dark: are you sure… you definitely don't look all right

**  
**Krad: **Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**

Dark:NO– you can't sing as it is.

**  
**Krad: **Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
**

Dark: SOME ONE – FETCH THE EAR MUFFS

**  
**Krad: **No inhibitions-make no conditions  
get a little outta line**

Dark: I think you've got it out as far as it can go.

**  
**Krad:** I ain't gonna act politically correct**

Dark: you've already proved that

**  
**Krad: **I only wanna have a good time**

Dark: do you call cross-dressing FUN? Well what ever floats your boat… I suppose.

Krad: **The best thing about being a woman…**

Dark: you're a WOMAN? And you never told me… think of all the fun we could've had.

Jinx: _throws toothpaste at him_. Don't you dare think about that you PERVERT.

Dark: owchie.

**  
**Krad:** Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... **

Dark: _from the floor_. A LITTLE?

Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy**

Dark: so _this _is your logic, I thought it was probably ummm different.

Krad: **forget I'm a lady**

Dark: ohh I think im beginning to understand now. You've been watching a bit too much little Briton.

Krad:** Men's shirts-short skirts**

Dark: brings a whole new meaning to the word cross-dressing

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

Dark: err – I don't like the sound of this

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

Dark: on second thoughts – yeah baby yeah.

Pip: PERVERT.

**  
**Krad: **Colour my hair-do what I dare.**

Dark: pink might suit you – at the moment anyway.

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel.  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

Dark: you look like a woman too.

Krad: **The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
the chance to get out on the town.**

Dark: mmmmmmm I like the sound of that.

**  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance.**

Dark: waddya mean don't need romance – everyone needs romance…blasphemer.

Krad:** We're gonna let our hair hang down**

Dark: yeh that's best I prefer you with your hair down – pigtails really don't suit you.

Krad: **the best thing about being a woman.**

Dark: y'know physically you're not really a woman.

**  
**Krad: **Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady.**

Dark: but your not a lady, is he hypnotised?

Pip: no, as this is your dream this is probably how you imagine him.

Jinx: what a sick mind.

Krad: **Men's shirts-short skirts**

Dark: and don't you just love it.

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style yeh.**

Dark: impossible, you have absolutely no dress sense what so ever.

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction.**

Dark: sort of

**  
**Krad: **Colour my hair-do what I dare**

Dar: Or maybe orange might be best.

Charlotte: are you colour blind?

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel.  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

Dark: im ever so slightly scared now.

Krad:** The best thing about being a woman**

Dark: but you're not really a woman.

Krad: **Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun)**

Dark: as long as the fun isn't trying to kill me…

Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts**

Dark: stop saying that.

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

Dark: shut up.

**  
**Krad: **Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare**

Dark: ok, ok stick with blond.

**  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

Dark: stop it you'll give the readers brain damage.

Krad: **I get totally crazy**

Dark: that's nothing new.

**  
**Krad: **Can you feel it?**

Dark: no

**  
Come, come, come on baby**

Dark: but I don't wanna.

**  
**Krad: **I feel like a woman.**

Dark: no, please don't turn into a girl – I swore I would never hurt a girl. Noooooooo…

Blackout.

**well what did you think? please revew and let me know. until the next chapter goodbye. **


End file.
